


The Secret Journal of Basil Grimm-Pitch

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step into a journal all about feelings. Feelings that Basil Grimm-Pitch would never express or talk about. His writing about everything, including the most amazing, at least to Baz, Simon Snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I decided I should keep a journal. It's much easier than expressing emotions in any form because I'm not a very touchy-feely person.  
So here I go. Today I realized I'm in love with Simon Snow. The greatest Mage to live, apparently. I found a word for what I am, too. I'm "queer" otherwise known as "gay".  
I figured it out earlier when I was looking under my bed searching for clean socks. Simon came out of the steamy bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I jumped up nervously. "I was just uh-getting socks." I muttered staring at his body. I noticed the grooves on his stomach, small and we're forming. I noticed his waist just above his white towel. He was so pale. So skinny. As if he didn't eat at all until he came here, to Watford.  
I had to look away. I couldn't make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was. I stood up awkwardly and motioned to the door walking towards it. I slammed it behind me, angry at letting myself stare too long. I hope he didn't notice. I slid down the door and breathed slowly. Then it hit me. I realized I was in love with Simon Snow.  
It felt strange. Like a happy, tingling feeling in my body. I felt the warmest I had in so long. Every time from that moment to now I couldn't help but smile when I thought of him. That brownish-blonde hair, those calm yet crazy eyes, that personality that could slay a whole forest of nymphs with a single laugh. And I want him. I want him with my whole heart, no matter how cold it is.


	2. Journal Day Two

Today is a Saturday. A day to hunt as much as possible. A day to do nothing but lay in my bed in darkness and find enough blood to last a couple days.   
I woke up this morning expecting to be able to get in my morning shower but Simon was in there. Sometimes I hate him but love him at the same time. I threw on my uniform and prowled out of our room searching for anything I could eat.   
My first stop was the catacombs. My go to place for rats. Not the most delicious blood but it would do. I always hit them with a cleaning spell before I put my mouth on them. I found 9 rats there and went back to my room. I'll have to go to the forest tonight so no one sees me.   
From there I sat on my bed until Simon came out of the bathroom. Once again there was only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Snow we have to stop meeting like this." I grumbled at him as I got off my bed and walked out the door. Stupid Simon. Why can't he just take his clothes into the bathroom?   
After that I climbed into the catacombs once again. A blanket I had laid out years ago remains untouched in a corner. I laid down and fell asleep.   
At least now I'm able to sit on my own bed not distracted by Simon. Simon. Stupid Simon Snow. The worst chosen one ever chosen.  
I think be noticed a drop of blood on my collar when he was here earlier because he mumbled something about Bunce and then scuttled away.   
Simon Snow. I hate that I love him. I hate that he puts me through this torture and still remains absolutely, 100 percent, clueless. Simon frickin' Snow


	3. Journal Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Baz and Simon getting together at the end of school. They start dating long before that. Exploring into Baz's journal they're relationship takes an early turn.

Sunday, the most boring day of the week. Not this Sunday.   
Once again as I was sleeping Simon came in and took a shower. I didn't notice at the time. I faintly heard the shower shut off. My eyes fluttered open to see a naked Simon getting dressed.   
"Snow, what the hell?" I screamed waking up.   
"Ahh!" He screamed. He turned to his searching for his uniform to cover up with. He blocked his self and ran into the bathroom.   
Breathing heavily I ran out of the room. Penelope ran into me as I slammed the door.   
"Baz, what're you doing." I gasped trying to get out an answer but I couldn't speak. I broke away from her glare and ran down the hall freaking out.   
I sat in the very corner of the cafeteria huddled into myself until dinner time. Penelope and Simon were the last to arrive. Simon saw me and looked away quickly. He simply got his food and say down to start eating. That's when I stood up and began to leave.   
I could feel everyone's eyes on me, everyone becoming silent, as I walked out the door with the echoes of my shoes on the tiles.   
As I opened the double doors to leave, I hesitated, hearing Simon's chair scrape the floor. I heard Agatha pulling him back down.   
I laid down in our dorm silently. An hour later I heard the door shut quietly.   
"Baz, are you awake?"  
I sat up to talk to him.   
"What?" I grumbled.   
Simon came over and sat on my be as I pulled off my covers. That's when Simon grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. We broke away and I breathed pretty heavily.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" and I grabbed him and kissed him back. I pulled him down onto my bed and he threw himself next to me. I had kissed Simon Snow. And he kissed me, too. I laid there shocked.   
"What just happened?" I muttered to myself. I at up like a bolt. "Simon, what the fuck? You have a girlfriend!" Simon sat up, too.   
"I broke up with her and I ran after you. I never really loved her. I'm gay." He whispered.   
"Well I am too." I replied. I pulled the covers over us. We whispered talking to each other. He told me that he basically told everyone he was gay. Everyone fell into an awkward silence as he broke up with Agatha. We fell asleep laughing in each other's arms.   
As soon as I woke up I pulled out my journal to write this all down. Perfection.


End file.
